This is My Pride
by Author tanpa nama
Summary: Mikasa sering kali memutar memorinya untuk berusaha menyingkirkan apa yang menjadi masa lalunya. Mikasa sering kali termenung hanya untuk memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan agar semuanya kembali menjadi semula. Hanya berdiam diri dan duduk dibalik tembok besar Britania, ia tidak akan mendapatkan apapun. *For Challage all Genre #Family and Western


Gadis itu mengepalkan tangan nya ketika melihat kedekatan saudaranya yang kurang wajar dengan gadis dari anak pembantu yang berada di Mansion ini. Mansion Yeager yang terkenal luas, besar, dan menjadi salah satu Mansion terbesar di wilayah Britania Raya saat ini. Memalingkan kepalanya, dia tetap diam ketika canda tawa mereka berdengung di telinganya.

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

Suaranya begitu terdengar. Flat yang bergesekan dengan marmer putih yang terinjak. flat sederhana yang menyangga sepatu itu. Gadis yang memiliki rambut hitam dan bermata kelam itu tetap memalingkan kepalanya. Menatap ke arah jendela besar yang menampilkan bunga-bunga segar berwarna-warni di pekarangan rumah.

Duduk anggun dengan menyilangkan kaki dan kedua tangan yang berada di atas meja serta posisi tubuh yang sedikit miring membuatnya cukup nyaman. Lady Yeager anggun, berparas cantik namun dingin itu ternyata salah satu Dame kepercayaan pada Ratu Britania Raya saat ini. Ksatria wanita yang disanjung-sanjung ketika berada di medan pertempuran.

Mikasa Yeager namanya. Gadis yang kini duduk di meja makan dengan Appatizer sederhana yang berada di depan nya. Gadis mungil yang kini memakai gaun biru mengembang dengan renda-renda megah yang berada di bawahnya. Hiasan bunga sederhana berada di bagian atas gaun itu serta kain pinggang berwarna biru tua sederhana yang menampilkan lekuk pinggangnya yang langsing.

"Lady."

Suara lembut dan penuh santun itu membuatnya menoleh dengan cepat. Gadis berambut cokelat dan bermata sama berada di depan nya mendorong troli dengan berbagai macam makanan mewah di atasnya. Memalingkan kembali kepalanya, ia cukup benci terhadap wanita ini. Gadis sederhana yang hanya memakai pakaian maid hitam putihnya bahkan bisa membuat Mister Yeager tertawa.

Sasha Braus namanya.

Mikasa tidak ingat kapan ia memasukan salah satu pelacur itu ke sini. Para wanita tidak ia inginkan untuk masuk ke dalam Mansion ini sebenarnya. Mereka akan sering terpesona dengan Mister Yeager yang membuatnya harus dengan cepat memusnahkan nya dari dunia ini. Sebut saja bahwa ia protective kepada saudara angkatnya itu.

Ia tidak perduli.

"Apakah anda ingin yang lain, my Lady?"

Tidak menoleh. Dia tetap diam dengan menatap ke arah pekarangan indah yang berada di balik Mansion besar ini.

"... Tidak." Ucapnya singkat dengan nada dingin yang menusuk.

Sasha menundukan separuh tubuhnya setelah jawaban dari Nonanya selesai. Dia menarik kembali koper itu sebelum berbalik dan mendorongnya untuk menuju ke arah dapur yang berada di sebelah Barat. Pelayanan yang begitu anggun serta tidak dapat dibedakan membuat Mikasa membenci gadis itu dalam. Mister Yeagerlah yang menjadi masalahnya. Dia terlalu ramah kepada semua orang.

Eren Yeager—Mister Yeager.

Mikasa pernah berpikir untuk menyerahkan alat-alat hebatnya untuk diberikan kepada saudaranya itu. Membuatnya kuat dengan caranya sendiri, dan bertempur bersamanya meraih kejayaan Britania Raya yang hebat. Bersekutu dengan Uni Soviet dan Rusia untuk mencari kedamaian. Menghentikan penjajahan Perancis yang membuat King Edward III menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Mendecih kesal, Mikasa meluruskan tubuhnya dan menatap makanan-makanan yang sudah tersaji di meja makan.

Pelacur dari Timur—dan sekarang menjadi penerus Yeager yang kuasa, hebat, serta ditakuti.

Merasakan dadanya nyeri ketika mengingat itu, Mikasa menggeleng pelan dan mengambil satu piring yang sudah disediakan. Tersisa satu piring lagi. Pasti untuk Eren—ucapnya dalam hati.

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

Gesekan pantovel yang tidak dapat dibilang lembut memenuhi Mansion Yeager dengan suaranya yang berisik. Mengangkat kepalanya, Mikasa menemukan lelaki berambut cokelat dan bermata hijau lumut berlari ke arah meja makan dengan senyumnya yang manis. Pancaran matanya yang bahagia serta sikap tubuh yang menunjukan ramah tamah.

_Kriet_

Dia menarik kursi tepat di depan Mikasa dengan cepat. Kemudian mendudukan tubuhnya di atas sana. Tidak menyapa ataupun berbasa basi dengan gadis berusia 17 tahun pada bulan Desember nanti itu. Membuat gerakan garpu dan pisau berhenti di atas udara begitu saja.

"Eren." Ucapnya dalam dengan nada dingin yang membuat bulu roma yang disebut meremang.

Mengangkat kepalanya, putra Yeager tersenyum kecil dan mengangkat garpu yang tengah dipegangnya.

"_Itteki_—"

"Bisakah tidak menggunakan bahasa Brengsek itu, Eren?" Mikasa menyela ucapan dari saudaranya dengan nada dingin. Tanpa menunggu waktu kembali, dia memakan makanan yang sudah tersaji di depan nya dengan anggun dan pelan. Tidak menunggu reaksi dari Eren yang membeku di seberang sana karena mendengar suara dingin itu yang diperuntukan untuknya.

"Yes, Mika—Sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Pemuda bertubuh pendek itu menatap datar pedang panjang yang baru saja diasahnya. Tajam dan kuat. Menebas seluruh yang mengenainya. Hebat dan kuat. Matanya yang tajam menatap seluruh arah. Semua persenjataan berada di ruangan ini. Bukan untuk umum, melainkan untuknya seorang. Samurai yang ditakuti dan menjadi Jendral pasukan yang gagah berani.<p>

Tidak lebih dari 100 orang. Pasukan yang gagah berani itu tidak lebih dari 100 orang.

Rivaille Ackerman, atau yang biasa dipanggil Levi.

Tidak banyak yang umum ketahui tentang dia. Hanya komandan Erwin Smith, dan tunangan nya Petra Ral, dan setelah itu. Tidak.

Yang banyak berhembus adalah, bahwa Levi masih memiliki darah keturunan Inggris dan Britania Raya cukup dipermasalahkan. Pasalnya, Inggris bersekutu dengan Amerika yang sejak lama ini bermusuhan. Pecah konflik sebenarnya tidak mereka permasalahkan, tentang Amerika yang diam-diam membenci Jepang entah karena apa.

Inggris tidak dapat diajak kerja sama. Britania Raya menolak secara terang-terangan surat perjanjian damai dengan Jepang, mereka tidak ingin ikut campur dengan urusan Jepang dan Amerika.

Levi sendiri sebenarnya tidak ikut mempersalahkan dengan hubungan ini. Perang akan terus berjalan selama yang diajak enggan ikut bekerja sama. Tidak mempermasalahkan juga. Ia bekerja untuk Jepang, hidup untuk Jepang dan mati untuk Jepang. Tidak ada alasan khusus kenapa ia kemari dan menetap di sini dibandingkan dengan Britania yang hebat dan tangguh.

Ia sudah merasa nyaman di sini.

Dibandingkan dengan Yunani dan Persia, permusuhan antara Jepang dan Amerika lebih menakutkan. Amerika memiliki berbagai macam persenjataan yang mungkin dapat menghancurkan Jepang dalam sekali ledakan. Sebenarnya jika ide ini diterima, Levi benar-benar ingin masuk menyelusup ke dalam pertahanan Amerika yang kuat. Jika bisa, ia juga ingin masuk ke dalam pertahanan Britania yang gagah.

Tapi sekali lagi, jika ide itu diterima.

Erwin Smith bukan orang yang mudah dibohongi dengan sekali kedipan mata. Dia orang Inggris dan keturunan murni Britania, dia ingin menjaga diplomasi antara dua negara tersebut, dan otomatis, dia juga ingin menjaga diplomasi dengan Amerika. Dia direkrut oleh Kaisar sebagai Komandan militer. Komandan Inggris yang telah dibuang secara tidak terhormat karena cacat oleh perang sebelumnya.

Harga dirinya hancur—namun dia tetap mencintai Inggris.

Levi mengepalkan tangan nya erat ketika mengingat bahwa dia juga ada kaitan darah dengan dua negara kuat tersebut.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Mikasa benci Jepang. Mikasa benci dengan mereka. Ia ingat bagaimana Ayah, Ibu dan kedua kakaknya dibunuh secara tidak terhormat oleh prajurit sipil. Ia ingat bagaimana orang-orang itu menyeret ia dan kakaknya dengan kejam. Ia ingat bagaimana kepala kakaknya dipukul oleh benda tumpul. Ia ingat bagaimana semua itu terjadi.<p>

Ia ingat.

Mikasa menundukan kepalanya. Rambutnya yang sebahu berkibar begitu angin nakal berhembus melewatinya. Berdiri di atas balkon, hawa siang hari tidak terlalu panas menyengat kulit.

Menghembuskan nafas pelan. Memorinya kembali berputar.

Bagaimana ia diperkosa secara bergilir. Bagaimana kakaknya menjerit tidak rela ketika melihat hal itu terjadi di depan matanya. Bagaimana ia ingin mencekik orang-orang biadab yang mencekal ayah, ibu, serta kakaknya. Dipertontonkan pada mereka ketika kesucian nya terenggut. Bagaimana ketika akhirnya ia yang melihat kedua orang tuanya dipenggal di depan matanya.

Dijual kepada raja sebagai budak dan selalu dilecehkan. Bagaimana moral anak berumur 9 tahun jika sudah diperlakukan seperti itu?

Raja tidak mau bertanggung jawab. Dia membuang anak kecil seperti dirinya di jalanan Britania begitu saja pada malam hari yang dingin setelah sebelumnya menyiksanya terlebih dahulu. Beberapa rusuknya patah, ia tidak dapat bergerak.

Madame Yeager yang melintas dengan keretanya melihatnya, kemudian membawanya pulang dan menjadikan nya Lady Yeager. Diterima dengan mudah oleh keluarga Yeager begitu saja.

Air mata sang Lady berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Dia ingin menangis, namun ia tidak sanggup.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hajime Isayama<strong>


End file.
